Her Beautiful Eyes
by Dreaming Blue Sky
Summary: Yaten quickly looked back out the window at the dreary scenery, trying to calm his racing heart with deep breaths. He tried to erase the image of her eyes, but found it impossible. Her eyes would forever be imprinted in his mind, would haunt his dreams by night and his thoughts by day. Her beautiful eyes. *Post-Stars*
1. Her Beautiful Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon and characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. The only thing I own is my adoration for this couple.

* * *

**Her Beautiful Eyes**

.

.

"Vanilla latte for Hino!" a voice erupted through the deafening whirs of blenders and clattering dishes.

"Thank you," the raven-haired girl politely said, grasping her coffee like it was a bottle of the elixir of life, the very thing that could save her from being overcome by insomnia. Skillfully maneuvering through the crowded Starbucks and trying to find an empty table, spotted one of her friends engrossed in a book while absently nibbling on a bagel.

"_The Coming Plague _by Laurie Garrett," she read the title of the book out loud, stealing the attention of her intelligent friend. "How pleasant." A joking tone emerged in her voice, getting a half smile from Ami.

"It came recommended by one of my professors. Actually is quite fascinating," Ami replied, her eyes growing distant and full of wonder as she normally does right before giving an impromptu medical lecture to whomever was around. "It discusses how changing social and environmental conditions cultivates the spread of viruses such as HIV and Ebola and-" her deep blue eyes focused on the person sitting opposite and saw a certain vacancy fill Rei's violet eyes to show that had lost the interest or was preoccupied with something else. It wasn't something that bothered Ami, rather understood that medical sciences was her passion while everyone else had their own ambition. In fact, seeing Rei zone out was rather amusing since she was one of the only ones who tried to follow her medical discussions. A soft chuckle emanated from her throat, bringing Rei out of her haze.

"What?" Confusion painted her face, trying to read Ami's thoughts.

"Nothing. So, you got a vanilla latte? I thought you hated sweet coffee."

"Normally, yes. I don't know, just had a strange craving I guess." Her violet orbs traced the world out through the window streaked with rain. People huddled under brightly colored umbrellas splashed down the sidewalks. Cars advanced on the streets, causing small waves to wash over the asphalt. A couple birds dared to venture out but most stayed in the shelter of the trees, in an effort to keep dry. The sky was imbued with grey, which people would typically call dreary. In truth, rainy days had a certain refreshing element for her spirit. The soft patter of the rain pelting from the heavens caressed her ears, presenting something else to listen to besides the annoying comments and criticisms of society. The dim silver sky provided rest from the sun's bright and harsh light, offering her eyes a chance to relax. Temptation to lean her head on the window, close her eyes, and drift into slumber was becoming stronger, but she couldn't. She had college.

"Curse the rain!" an abrupt voice cut through the air. Rei's eyes were drawn to the owner of the voice, not because of what he said, but was loud and unexpected. A man was standing in front of the door, examining his soaked clothes and trying to fixing his silver hair. Next to him was another man with black hair, laughing and trying to calm down his friend. Apparently he had forgotten his umbrella at home.

Within a moment, Rei had identified them as Yaten and Seiya. To be more specific, a pissed off Yaten and an unhelpful Seiya who wasn't making the situation any better by laughing.

"What time do you have class?" Ami questioned, drawing Rei's attention away from the commotion at the other side of the coffee shop.

"At 2. Though I'm tempted to skip and just take a nap. What about you?"

"At 1:30. I'll have to leave in ten minutes to get there in time."

"Oh." Rei looked down at her coffee. She realized that hadn't even taken a sip of it, the appeal of vanilla vanished. But she had already bought it, so better try to drink it. After 3 gulps, the sweetness became too insufferable, forcing Rei's lips to twist in disgust. She stood from the table and threw it into the nearest trash can, disappointed that she was misled by her senses to buy it in the first place. An amused expression was illustrated on Ami's face when Rei sat back down, looking frustrated.

"I thought you had a strange craving."

"It was too sweet. I don't know what I was thinking." Ami released a little laugh at the raven's expression of annoyance and disgust. However the humorous moment couldn't last as she glanced at her watch, realizing it was time to get to class.

"Well, I better go."

"Me too. I have to stop by the library on my way to class." Rei slung her black messenger bag filled with her notebooks, some textbooks, pencils, and all of her essentials on her shoulder and rose from her seat again. The crowd that was once there had dispersed by now, leaving a clear path to the door. As they neared the exit, something that Rei didn't expect happened.

"Hey Ami! Rei!" Seiya's booming tenor voice called.

"Oh, hi Seiya!" Ami replied brightly. Since she began dating their oldest brother, she had more contact with Seiya and Yaten. In fact, she had become good friends with Seiya.

They went back and forth with conversational formalities, such as _"How are you?" _and _"How has your day been?"_ all the while Yaten kept his eyes on his coffee, avoiding any contact with the two senshi, hoping that they would leave soon. He found that there was an uncomfortable barrier between the girls and him. An uncomfortable barrier that he had no intention of trying to cross. However, what happened next came as a big shock to him when Ami mentioned that they had to get to class and it couldn't be changed no matter how many disapproving glares he gave Seiya. Something that would nudge him to the very edge of the barrier was about to happen.

"In this weather? Are you getting a taxi?" Seiya asked with concern.

"No, we're walking." Rei chimed in, getting out her collapsible umbrella that fit so nicely in her bag. Yaten raised an eyebrow at this. Her bag looked filled to the brink, but still had managed to fit in an umbrella. _'Must have had Mary Poppins for a teacher or something' _ he concluded, being half serious. While this happened, he was able to take in her appearance. She was wearing a light brown long sleeve shirt that clung to her slim figure and paired it with a purple infinity scarf. Black skinny jeans hugged her legs and on her feet, she wore black ankle boots. Not that was of any importance to him. He couldn't care less about what she wore.

"Don't be silly. We'll give you a ride." Seiya quickly stuffed the rest of his pastry in his mouth and put on his black coat.

"No, it's not necessary," Rei tried to back out. The very thought filled her with unease. She was never well acquainted with them, especially Yaten, since she went to a different high school. After Galaxia was defeated, she thought they would never see each other again. Thought that they would never give Earth a second thought. That's why it was such a big surprise to her that a year later, the three boys returned to Earth and were going to stay. As 3 years had passed by since their arrival, she had tried to have a somewhat pleasant acquaintance with the three, but it is harder than it sounds. On more than one occasion she had run into Taiki and had shared polite, if not uncomfortable, conversations with him, but he was far more interested in her genius friend and she began to see less of him when he and Ami started dating, after months of awkwardly tiptoeing around their feelings for each other. With Seiya, she always felt a bit more comfortable because of his friendly and open personality, allowing them to become what you could call friends. She felt she could relax when around Seiya. However, with Yaten it was like they were on opposite sides of a 6-foot concrete wall.

"What gentlemen would we be to let two pretty girls walk out in the rain? No, I'll drive you there," Seiya managed after swallowing and nearly choking on the amount of food he previously shoved in his mouth. "Come on Yaten."

Rei noticed how reluctantly Yaten stood up and slid into his dark grey coat, mostly covering a blank white T-shirt. He briefly glanced at her, annoyance embedded in his green eyes, before walking closely behind Seiya. Instead of trying to say something friendly to the silver-haired boy, just trudged after him to the red Mercedes-Benz. All climbed into the car, Yaten claiming shotgun, and sped away towards Tokyo Medical School.

An uncomfortable silence permeated in the small space of the car. Seiya, who normally would be talking endlessly, was too focused on the road for conversation. Glancing to the right, Rei saw Ami fully absorbed in her book about plagues. _'I wish I had a book right now'_ she thought, mournfully looking in her bag for at least something. She nearly cried in anguish to discover she left her beloved MP3 at home, charging. Resigned to looking out the window, getting lost in her thoughts. The rain was coming down harder now, producing a slapping sound on the windshield.

Yaten, who had been staring out at the passing buildings and other cars, had been replaying bits and pieces of conversations from earlier today.

_'Come on Yaten. Just try to be sociable for once in your life.' _Seiya told him earlier in the cafe when they spotted Rei and Ami at a table across the room.

_'I don't see the point. Having a relationship with anyone is overrated and unnecessarily inconvenient. They expect you to drive them everywhere, call them and talk for hours, and spend all of your money on them. Forget it.'_

_'You think that our relationship is overrated and inconvenient, brother?'  
_

_'At this moment, yes. Yes I do.'  
_

Yaten snorted. Seiya had just proved his point that relationships were inconvenient. Here they were, driving the girls to school when he just wanted to go home. '_What kind of gentlemen would we be to let two pretty girls walk out in the rain?'_ these words drifted into his mind. He was forced to admit that calling them pretty wasn't a lie.

Particularly for Rei.

This thought induced his green eyes to find her reflection in the rear view mirror.

She was, in fact, very attractive to him. Her shapely pink lips, high cheekbones, and small nose formed quite an appealing face. She had such long and smooth hair that looked to be softer than silk. Strange that from a distance, her hair looked black but up close could clearly see that hues of violet were woven into the somewhat messy strands. Her big amethyst eyes, a rare find on this planet, framed by long dark eyelashes alone could cast entrancing spells if they wished to. Remembered one particular instance when he too was enchanted by their spell.

Yaten had to look away and swallow the large amount of saliva that his mouth had produced. He refused to drool over anybody like his fans did to him. Just staring with their mouths open, spit running down their chins. It was disgusting.

Against his will, his eyes peeked into the mirror again to get one last look at her only to discover her looking straight at him. Quickly looked back out the window at the dreary scenery, trying to calm his racing heart with deep breaths. He tried to erase the image of her eyes but found it impossible. Her eyes would forever be imprinted in his mind, would haunt his dreams by night and his thoughts by day. Her beautiful eyes.

* * *

Finally! Another drabble for my all-time favorite couple!

So, what did you think? Please let me know in the reviews! Also let me know if you would like me to try to continue with this story or not

Thanks for reading!


	2. Yaten's Girlfriend Thinks He's Short

_Yaten's Girlfriend Thinks He's Short_

_._

_._

"Why does that cat always end up missing? Rei grumbled, turning onto what felt like the hundredth sidewalk.

It had been hours since the anxious call from Usagi about Luna's disappearing act, something about them getting into an argument that ended with Luna storming off and not coming back.

_(Flashback)_

"_This is the longest she's been missing," Usagi sniffled. "I've looked everywhere for her and I-I'm really worried."_

"_Are you sure she's not just getting some time to herself?" Rei said. "She probably wants some alone time."_

"_I'm sure. Please, will you try to find her?"_

_After the call, Rei went into the fire room and knelt down. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath to clear her mind while a tingling numbness washed over the senses. There was a familiar tugging at the back of her mind as the crackling and popping of fire faded and the warm buzzing atmosphere was replaced with a silent stillness._

_All around was a faint thickness—a subtle pressing that clung, really—that felt like rubber when she put her hand out to push through it. It would stretch with the pressure from her hand but when she took it back, the rubber would return to cling again. It was like accidentally walking through a spiderweb you couldn't get off no matter how hard you pull and jump around. A really big spiderweb._

_Wrapped in the clinging, she drew in another deep breath to open her mind, keeping her eyes shut.__ Rei focused on Luna, producing a clear picture in her mind with "Where?" whispering in the background. It wasn't long before a spot of a vision appeared in the distance. 'That's weird,' Rei thought, frowning. 'They've never done that before.' It took a few moments before the blip started stretching and growing until it filled her mind. Strange, it wasn't Luna. She was staring at the face of idol Yaten Kou. _

_(End Flashback)_

A burning ache spread through Rei's feet, protesting taking another step. She really just wanted to call it a day and go home. "But I need to find Luna," she sighed. Shuffling up to an intersection, she pressed the crosswalk button and stood there sulking. She could feel the temperature of her skin rising and sweat slipping down her neck. 'Why did Usagi have to beg me to look for Luna during a heat wave?' Rei thought. 'Of all the days she could have picked, it had to be today.'

The crosswalk sign across the street switched from an orange hand to a person walking when a light flashed in peripheral vision. She absently turned her head to see a hooded person with a hand blocking their face from a camera.

Taking in their appearance, Rei didn't have to guess the person was a celebrity who didn't want to be found by paparazzi and fans. The gray jacket did a good job of concealing their identity, but also made them stand out in a crowd of T-shirts and tank tops. 'Who would be dumb enough to go outside in a heat wave wearing a hoodie and think no one would notice them?' Rei wondered, not realizing she was staring.

"What are _you _gawking at?" he spat, snapping Rei out of her thoughts.

"Oh, uh, I-I wasn't... nothing," she stammered, trying to find something else to look at.

Just as she was going to step into the street, the girl with camera shouted, "Look! It's Yaten Kou!"

Girls within earshot swarmed in his direction, a lot with phone cameras or autograph papers. Rei stared at Yaten, biting her lip to keep from laughing. 'So that's who!' she thought, answering her question.

Yaten sighed, slumping as the fans closed in, turning Rei's amusement to pity. Without much thought or reason, she shouted, "No, he's not Yaten Kou! He's...um, my boyfriend."

Rei didn't need to look at Yaten to know he was frowning at her. Her throat became very dry as everyone's eyes stared holes through her. Panic set in, causing her heart to thump wildly against her ribcage. "Yeah right! We would know if he had a girlfriend," a voice called. 'What do I say?' Rei thought. 'What do I say? What do I do?'

"No, he is my boyfriend. Yaten..." Rei started, knowing that whatever she said now would put her on even worse terms with him. 'I'm going to severely pay for this later,' she thought and said, "is too short to be my boyfriend."

All of the fans erupted into protests and Yaten's frown deepened. Figuring Rei would only make things worse, he decided to just get the hell out as fast as possible by playing along instead of trying to explain. Yaten casually put his arm around her shoulders and said with a dry smile, "Yup, Yaten is too _short_ to be me. Let's go, _sweetie_." He pushed Rei down the sidewalk and around a street corner.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Yaten demanded, ripping off his sunglasses to reveal glaring eyes.

"I was just trying to help!" Rei exclaimed.

"Oh really? Calling me short is your idea of helping?" Yaten said. "And why would you say that I'm your boyfriend when they already know who I am? That was one of the stupidest things you could have done!"

"At least I wasn't stupid enough to go out in a heat wave in a jacket and jeans!" Rei said. "It's not my fault you have crazy, obsessed fans."

Yaten opened his mouth to reply with something like, "Not anymore after that stunt you pulled!" when he saw that annoying girl with the camera come around the corner. He grabbed Rei's arm and darted through the nearest shop door he could find. Crouching behind the door, they could hear the girl say as she walked past, "I can't wait to tell my editor about my next article:_ Yaten's Girlfriend Thinks He's Short_."

Yaten shot another glare at Rei. Rei glared back, folding her arms. 'Why did I have end up in this mess? All I was doing was looking for Luna,' Rei thought when she remembered her vision.

"Can I ask you something?" Rei whispered. Yaten was peeking out of the glass to see if that nosy person was still there. 'This is just my luck,' thought Yaten, as Seiya's words from that morning popped into his head. "_Go outside," Seiya said. "You could use the fresh air."_ Yaten snorted at that. No one needs fresh air when it leads to this.

"She's gone now," Yaten said, ignoring Rei's question. He coolly stepped out onto the sun-bathed pavement like, acting nothing happened, and headed off.

"Wait!" She shouted after him, hanging out of the doorway. But Yaten still ignored her and kept walking. She stamped her foot and mumbled, "Jerk."

"Who?" Rei turned around to see Minako and Seiya. Both were looking at her curiously.

"Your brother," Rei said, sticking her chin out at Seiya. The corners of his mouth lifted in a grin while Minako let out a laugh.

"I'll let him know when I see him. What did he do this time?" Seiya asked, still grinning. This would be the perfect revenge for Yaten making fun of him spending so much time with Minako.

"I had an important question and he just waltzes off," Rei said. "You haven't seen Luna at all, have you?" Seiya squinted at her, looking very puzzled. "A black cat with a crescent on her forehead," she detailed. The idol's face lit up.

"Oh! You mean Blacky! She's been staying with us all this week," Seiya replied. "I'm not sure why, though. She just showed up one day without saying anything."

"Usagi told me that they had a fight. It must have been pretty bad if Luna stayed away for a _whole_ week," Minako said with a hand beside her mouth in a secretive way while shifting her eyes back and forth. "I tried talking to Luna but couldn't change her mind."

"And Taiki says that she needs to leave soon. We're not allowed to have pets," Seiya added. "Plus she's getting cat hair everywhere. Yesterday she napped on one of Taiki's shirts he laid out for a date that night and he had a fit."

"Maybe you could talk to her," Minako suggested, causing Rei to smile nervously. That would mean going to their house.

More specifically,_ Yaten's_ house.

Minako spotted her hesitation and quickly added, "Oh, come on Rei! You should at least try to sort this out."

"I don't know. I don't think Luna would listen to me," Rei said, trying to find an out.

"Please," Minako and Seiya said in unison.

"It's important that she fixes her problem instead of hiding from it," Seiya said. "Plus it's stressing Taiki out, which affects our work."

"Oh come on! Do it for the greater good!" Minako said, grabbing Rei's hands.

Rei looked back and forth from Minako's pleading face to Seiya's pitifully defeated look. 'Like getting Luna out is the hardest thing he's tried to do,' Rei thought, rolling her eyes. "I guess I can try," Rei resigned.

They arrived at a building stacked high with bricks, balconies, and shining windows. A blast of cold air welcomed them as they stepped into the lobby. Two words immediately screamed in Rei's mind as she looked around—expensive and refined. The walls were a classic off-white color, framed by dark oak molding. Reflections bounced off the cream marble floor from a chandelier that hung from the center of the ceiling, surrounded by in-ceiling lights. 'It sure pays to be an idol,' she thought, watching Seiya and Minako stride across the shiny floor to the lift. They turned around, looking at Rei expectantly when she realized she had frozen on the spot. The image in her mind of a cranky Yaten demanding she be arrested for trespassing caused some doubt.

Rei took in a deep breath, entering the elevator. 'For the greater good,' she reminded herself.

* * *

Yaten was laying on his bed, scrolling through the social media on his phone. So far, there were only about 100 posts about earlier, though many more were sure to pop up later. _"I can't believe Yaten would date someone who criticizes his height!" _one of the posts read. _"Who does she think she is to treat __**my**__ Yaten like that?" _and _"I would never call precious Yaten "short"! What a snob!" _also appeared, with many comments under each. Yaten irritably sighed, shutting off his phone. First it was having to go out of his way to give her a ride at the coffee shop and now this!

He growled to the ceiling, "I don't care how pretty she is. She is a _pest_!"

Hearing a soft thump at the end of the bed, he raised his head to see Luna waddling across the soft mattress towards him with her tail sticking straight up. She rubbed against his outstretched hand, purring loudly. Yaten sighed again as he scratched behind her ears. "Let's hope the rest of today goes better," he said to Luna who meowed in agreement.

Seiya's booming laughs erupted through the quiet apartment, followed by Minako's high-pitched giggling. Yaten closed his eyes, trying to ignore it. 'Why do those two always have to hang around here?' he thought.

"Hey _Shorty_!" Seiya shouted, accompanied by Minako's shrieks of laughter. "Your _girlfriend_ is here to see you!"

"And there goes the rest of today," Yaten grumbled.

.

.

* * *

Here it is! Chapter 2 ^-^ Hmm... it took an unexpected turn from first chapter.

Special thanks to Sol Levine and Lexie for your reviews! They were a joy to read and motivation for this chapter, so thank you.

Thanks to all for reading!


	3. Must Be Going Crazy

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

All rights go to their rightful owners.

* * *

Must Be Going Crazy

.

.

"Minako, I thought you said we would go to lunch," Rei said quietly, glancing uneasily around the room.

In front of them, Taiki and Seiya were leaning over a computer, talking quietly. An array of loose sheets of paper lay scattered on the desk supporting the computer as well as studio monitors on stands, a variety of _MIDI_ controllers, a control panel, and an audio control surface. Secured to the walls were acoustic panels and bass traps in the corners to improve the acoustics of the room. Off to the side, Yaten was sitting on the gray sofa, busy on his iPhone. For a brief second, emerald met violet before returning to the screen.

Noticed how he rolled his eyes, annoyance playing loud on his face.

She was not welcome.

"Relax. We'll get lunch after," Minako replied. To further imply that they would stay, she took Rei's purse and hung it on the coat rack by the door.

"But why are we here?"

"Because Seiya said that seeing how a song is created may help in my journey to become an idol. I have a lot to learn about being a _pro_ from them so shush!" Minako said, pressing a finger over her lips.

"But why am _I_ here?" Rei whispered. Her eyes glanced back at Yaten, still focused on the screen in front of him.

"Don't worry about him. That whole boyfriend thing last week is gone," Minako said, following her friend's gaze. "He claimed he was here that whole day and that you were and I quote, _"just some crazy obsessed fan looking for some attention"_. Everyone bought it."

Yaten smirked, overhearing Minako recall his revenge on Rei for calling him "short".

"It's been taken care of, so stop worrying about it and let me focus or I will not buy you lunch."

Minako walked over to Seiya before Rei could say anything more, leaving her by the door. Rei swallowed hard to get rid of the lump that formed in her throat.

Felt like an intruder as she continued watching the scene unfold in front of her.

Taiki called Yaten over, handing him a sheet of paper just out of the printer. On it contained the new arrangement and lyrics, an experiment for their new single. They had spent days revising, trying to get it to perfection. So far, it kept falling short and they only had a matter of days before its scheduled release.

"Why is _that_ person here?" Yaten jabbed, looking over the sheet.

"Ignore her. Just focus on our work," Taiki replied in a serious tone. "This song is first priority."

Taiki sank into a chair in front of the computer. He still wanted to maintain a professional atmosphere, despite Seiya inviting girls to their workplace. He glanced at Seiya chatting with Minako. Why did his brother have to do that now? This week was crucial for the release of their new single _No One_ and there he was, wasting time again. It had been like this for 4 days now. Everyday, Minako would come in the middle of recordings and progress would gradually slow to a halt as a result.

"I'm doing this as a favor to a friend. She should be prepared when she makes her first song soon," Seiya had claimed in defense yesterday when Yaten started complaining about her constantly disrupting.

'But why this week? Did the favor have to be now?' Taiki mentally asked Seiya, silently cursing him for putting them in this situation. For putting them behind schedule.

And now there was another one. This one a distraction for Yaten with that stunt she pulled, sending the social media wild.

Personally, he had nothing against the girls. They were close friends to his girlfriend. It was just the fact that they disrupted his workplace. He always felt the heavy pressure of finishing this song on his shoulders. Taiki took a deep breath before losing all composure. He was nearing the end of his patience.

Just ignore it. Ignore it and work.

"Yaten, enter the recording booth," Taiki ordered, preparing the _Digital Audio Workstation_. "You two," he turned to look at Seiya and Minako, "Be quiet."

"Come here," Minako whispered to Rei who was still by the door, motioning with her hand. "You should hear this."

Rei hesitantly stepped forward as Taiki released the track.

Yaten started. He sang with a tenderness rarely seen before that molded in perfect harmony with the lyrics. It was a beautiful song about an eternal love, irreplaceable. At the same time, was a song of healing. He could finally move on, never forgetting her, but now able to find happiness again. Hidden, there was also a feeling of regret, a wish that they could have been something more.

Rei closed her eyes as she listened, slowly being submerged in the melody played by an acoustic guitar and piano. It formed a calm atmosphere with a bittersweet undertone. It washed over her senses like a wave across the sand. Smooth and without resistance.

And his voice. Deep and resonating, full of emotion and warmth she didn't know he had. She felt a strange calm settle inside her chest as she listened. How could someone so arrogant and vain own something so beautiful?

Something changed.

It took a hostile tone, upset. Instead of soft longing, there was anger. She started feeling anxious, a disturbance in her soul. Everything perceived earlier was gone, like a dream.

Then nothing.

She blinked open her eyes to the sight of Yaten staring at her with his brows furrowed and his thin lips forming a grim line. Didn't need to be a psychic to sense that Yaten was more than annoyed and irritated. A challenging look flashed in his eyes with his arms folded across his chest. He was being clear-he didn't want her listening.

"So much for ignoring," Taiki muttered, leaving the chair in front of the computer to sit on the couch. Really needed a break if he would have to work with Yaten's current mood.

"I should go," Rei said walking to the door, grabbing her purse. 'I didn't get enough coffee for this' she thought as the birth of a headache started pulsing in the right temple.

"Wait, I-" Minako began.

"Besides, I have an essay to write tonight. I don't have time to waste. See you later." With that, Rei was gone.

She hurried down the hallway and anxiously pushed the button for the elevator. She leaned against the wall, pressing the index and middle finger against her right temple in a worthless attempt to prevent the pending headache. 'You just have to make it home, then send everything to hell' she told herself, waiting for the metal doors to open.

"Yaten," Seiya said with a warning tone as he exited the booth.

"What?" Yaten spat, turning his glare on his brother.

"Did you have to be so rude?" Seiya said.

"Did you have to bring so-called _guests_?" Yaten countered. "We have limited time to finish."

"I told you. I promised to help Mina."

Yaten scoffed, rolling his eyes again. "What would really help is you actually focusing on the song instead of entertaining unwelcome people." He stormed out of the studio, frustration at the brink of exploding. He had to leave as soon as possible. For days he had been on edge, being pushed closer and closer with every one of Minako's annoying high-pitched squeals or every time Seiya stopped what they were doing to explain something to her.

He was too angry to notice how he stormed into the elevator with Rei in it, just before the doors closed. She just stared in surprise as he punched the button for the ground level, feeling the pangs expand in her head. He ran an agitated hand through his bangs with a deep sigh, followed by muttering. Couldn't hear everything, but distinctly heard Seiya's name and several curses.

She didn't want to alert him that he wasn't alone, rather hoped to have a peaceful ride down, but she couldn't prevent a gasp escaping her lips when the elevator jolted and stopped. The last thing she saw before the light flickered out into complete darkness was two confused and defensive emerald eyes turn to her.

"Shit!" Yaten cursed. His breathing was irregular and hard. "Could today get _any better_?"

"I definitely didn't have enough coffee for this," Rei mumbled. She began searching for her cell in her purse. It would be best to remain calm and get the problem fixed. She didn't want to be stuck with that diva any longer than she had to.

At last! She pulled out her phone and used it to light up the elevator at least a little. She found Yaten leaning against the wall with arms crossed, glaring at the floor like some toddler that just got in trouble. Truly a diva.

Using her phone as a flashlight, she found the call button. Pressed it a few times, praying a technician would come soon.

"It may be a while before we get help," she said, hoping to convey her wish to keep the peace. Yaten remained silent, still glaring at the floor, biting back a number of responses that would surely end in a yelling match.

The uncomfortable silence grew, the tension thick enough to slice. Rei had to sit on the floor, the pulsating pain in her head became too much to keep standing. She let her phone fall asleep to save the battery. Just sat in darkness, the only thing to be heard was Yaten's irritated breathing. Each was wondering how much longer it would be.

After about 10 minutes time, Yaten's breaths slowed, finally calming down to the point where they reached absolute silence. After another couple minutes, Rei illuminated her phone and shone it in Yaten's direction.

"What?" He said, frowning at her.

"Nothing. Just making sure you're still alive," she replied, outlining a smile to try to lighten the mood before turning the phone back off. She heard Yaten snort, no doubt rolling his eyes. Silence resumed in the metal box, not nearly as uncomfortable as before. Rei shut her eyes, hoping the pain that ravaged would subside soon now that Yaten seemed to be calming down.

Another 10 minutes passed. Rei, who was half-asleep at this point, felt something move next to her. In a drowsy panic, she quickly shone her phone into what turned out to be Yaten's squinting face.

"Would you quit it with that thing?" He demanded.

"Kami! Make some sound, would you? You scared me."

"What's taking them so long?" Yaten irritably asked.

"Who?" Rei asked, still trying to fully wake up.

"Help."

"_How the hell am I supposed to know?"_ was what she wanted to say. Since Yaten woke her, the throbbing headache came back. But still, better steer away from a fight for fear of making the ache worse. "I don't know," she said, recovering some patience. "Maybe their busy."

Yaten sighed, exasperated. It felt like an eternity had passed while they remained trapped. He was becoming more and more restless with each second, just staring into empty darkness. The floor seemed to keep getting harder, making sitting painful and putting a strain on the lower back. He had to keep shifting to find a comfortable position. Not to mention he was feeling hungry now. He sighed again, frustrated and tired. Really needed to focus on something to fight off insanity.

"It was really beautiful, you know," Rei said. She could tell his mood was turning more sour with every one of his signature sighs. Figured she should say something, anything, or risk Yaten losing his temper and yelling. She turned her phone on again, checking the time as well as how many bars it had. No signal. No way to get help.

"What was?"

"The song." Yaten turned to look at her, a little shocked to hear this despite what happened. "Well, at least it was before your attitude ruined it." He raised an eyebrow with a mixture of indignation and surprise reflecting in his face. Who gave her the fucking right to talk about his attitude?

"My attitude?" He challenged, daring her to say something else.

She stared at him for a moment, mimicking his challenging look with an eyebrow raised. _"What else?"_ read clearly on her face still illuminated by the cellphone.

Then she broke and smiled. Clean and sincere.

A strange quick beating erupted in his chest at the scene. Yaten looked into her eyes sparkling with fun and couldn't look away. Was captivated. He realized that no longer just thought she was pretty, it was attraction. He was attracted to her.

He didn't know what, but something felt different. Something changed. He felt comfortable, for some reason. Knew he must be crazy, but now wasn't so anxious to get out of that elevator.

The light flicked back on with a sudden jolt as the elevator abruptly started moving again. "Finally!" Rei exclaimed as she quickly rose, stretching her arms up above her head. She was surprised to find her headache was completely gone now.

"Sitting on this floor was one of the worst ideas ever," he complained, stiffly getting up.

"No one made you," Rei replied as the doors opened onto the lobby. Finally outside of their metal prison, Rei's phone was suddenly spammed with 23 messages from Minako. Most of them were _"Where are you?"_ and _"Are you okay?"_. She scrolled through the long list of texts, learning that there was a power outage. "Huh, it was a power outage that-" she started saying when she realized that Yaten wasn't there. She turned around, surprised to see Yaten stepping into another elevator to return to the studio.

"See you later," Yaten said just before the doors closed, his thin lips forming a crooked smile.

Definitely was crazy.

.

.

* * *

Hey again!

I know I haven't updated this since October (where did the time go? XD). My Reiten feelings only allowed me four hours of sleep last night -_- I knew I had to post something so here it is! I think that next will be the last chapter. Fighting!

Thanks for giving your time to read. I truly hope you enjoyed!

Special thanks to: _Sol Levine-_Your reviews always fill me with endless joy. I was so relieved you found my previous chapter funny (Yay! I'm not the only one). It is always an honor to hear from you and to know you read my stories. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait. Sorry it took so long

_Lexie_-Awww, seriously have no idea how happy I get reading your reviews. Thank you so much for your wonderful words. It filled me with motivation to keep writing!

.

.

Dreaming Blue Sky


End file.
